The present invention generally relates to a certification system for a pump, and more particularly, to a wireless certification system for verifying that certain components of a pump are functioning properly, within a predetermined operational range.
Pumps are frequently used to deliver nutritional and medicinal fluids to patients. It may be important to ensure consistent and accurate delivery of these fluids for the health and safety of the patient. Accordingly, pumps may be certified on an occasional or more frequent schedule. During certification, components of the pump are tested to verify that they are functioning properly, within a predetermined operational range. Prior art certification systems may require an operator to use a special feeding set, which requires the operator to retrieve the pump from the field and perform a manual certification. This method of certification is costly and interrupts patient use of the pump.